Lord Slug's Clan
Lord Slug's Clan is a group of demonic fighters led by the evil Super Namek Lord Slug. They make their only appearance in the movie "Lord Slug Abridged". Angila Angila (アンギラ, Angira) is an officer of the Lord Slug's clan who can stretch his arms. He mocks Bulma by calling her a twat; although Bulma retorts that she is at least an 8. He once states himself to be the "pretty one" of the group (though Piccolo rated him a 6 out of 10). He gets killed by Goku, who blows up his head with a ki blast. He is voiced by Faulerro. Medamatcha Medamatcha (メダマッチャ, Medamatcha) is an officer of the Lord Slug's clan who's short, frog-faced, and has green skin. He has the ability to spawn, as he calls them, "mini-me's" or "Mini-Matchas." According to Piccolo, he's the weird one with the freaky powers. He often make crude comments, as he threatens to smack Goku with his dick, or have his "Mini-Matchas" rape Christmas after he's done killing it (though he doesn't know what it is). He gets killed by Goku after getting punched in the stomach and getting his spine broken while falling on Goku's outstretched hand. He is voiced by Sheldon Delano Killer. Dorodabo Dorodabo (ドロダボ, Dorodabo) is an officer of the Lord Slug's clan being a large, brown-skinned, gargoyle-like alien. He is considered the big, tough, stupid one by Piccolo, as proven when he calls him such, Wings threatened to kill him, and Piccolo took back that he was tough, Wings accepted this until after a minute he realized what the true meaning was. He is quite resilient, as he keeps coming after Piccolo even after he broke his hand and arm and kept knocking him off the same building over and over, only to show true wit and try take him by surprise in the building, only to have a decent conversation with Piccolo until he realizes who the former is. When he realizes he's beaten, Wings tried to make friends with Piccolo, only to be blasted in the face after a hi-five joke. He is voiced by Shazmybot. Zeeun Zeeun (ゼエウン, Zeeun) is a henchmen of Lord Slug who briefly appears in Lord Slug's ship when they landed on planet Earth. It's mentioned that he wasn't very fluent in speaking English because Gyoshu told him that he needed an English lesson to fully understand about terra-freezing the planet. He gets killed by Lord Slug when he called him King Piccolo (twice) while arguing with Gyoshu. He is voiced by xJerry64x. Gyoshu Gyoshu (ギョーシュ, Gyōshu) is a scientist who works for Lord Slug and looks similar to another scientist, Kakuja. He promptly gets killed by Lord Slug when he accidentally called him King Piccolo, which he stated he did so because Zeeun first referred to him by that name. He is voiced by KaiserNeko. Kakuja Kakuja (カクージャ, Kakūja) is a scientist working for Lord Slug with similar looks of another scientist, Gyoshu. Unlike Gyoshu, he does not make the mistake of calling Lord Slug King Piccolo and was spared as a result. It's possible he was accidentally killed by Lord Slug when the latter destroyed his own ship to stop Gohan's whistling. He is voiced by 1KidsEntertainment. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Aliens Category:Factions Category:Villains Category:Universe 7 Residents